


(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk and His Captain

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk, Spock is Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Science Officer Kirk and Captain Spock





	(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk and His Captain

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
